Man begegnet sich immer zweimal im Leben!
by JanaW
Summary: Zu viel möchte ch euch an dieser Stelle nicht verraten, doch ich kann euch sagen, dass es um Reid gehen wird. Also lasst euch überrachen. Viel Spaß beim lesen. Würde mich sehr über Feedback freuen. :
1. Chapter 1 Ein Fall mit Folgen

**Man begegnet sich immer zweimal im Leben – Criminal Minds FF**

Dies ist meine 1. Criminal Minds FF und ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch ein wenig. ;) Ich konnte einfach nicht aufhören, als ich diese Idee hatte und musste sofort anfangen meine Ideen auf´s Papier zu bringen. Lasst euch überraschen!

Gleich vorweg: Ich denke nicht, dass diese FF nicht ganz so lang wird, wie meine Gilmore Girls FF, aber dafür werde ich mir beim Schreiben etwas Zeit nehmen, alles noch mal gut zu überdenken, damit ihr alles flüssig lesen könnt. ;) Aber die Fehler, die sich trotzdem einschleichen werden, tun mir jetzt schon leid.

**Kapitel 1 . Ein Fall mit Folgen**

Es war kein normaler Tag, an dem Dr. Spencer Reid ins Büro der BAU, ging. Er hatte einen Karton in den Händen, um sein Hab und Gut dortdrinne zu verstauen. Mit zögerlichen Schritten wagte er sich ins Gebäude. Er konnte sich noch heute, 2 Wochen nach dem Vorfall, an jede Einzelheit des Falles, der sein komplettes Leben verändert hatte, erinnern. Seit jeher hatte er nicht mehr die Kraft, seinen Job auszuführen.

Flashback

Das Team des BAU um Spencer Reid wurde zu einem Einsatz in Seattle gerufen. Sie hatten die Adresse eines Kindesentführers herausgefunden und waren dabei, das Haus zu umstellen.

Es war der 1. richtige Fall für Reid, bei dem er zusammen mit Jason Gideon das Haus stürmen durfte. Schnell hatte er seine Waffe entsichert und schon hatte Gideon die Tür eingetreten. Reid lief der Schweiß über die Stirn. Aufregung hatte sich in ihm breit gemacht, doch blitzartig rannte das Team ins Haus, um die Räume abzusichern. Reid stürmte in die Küche, doch als er sah, was sich dort abspielte, schreckte er zurück.

„Mit mir hast du wohl nicht gerechnet, was?" Mitten im Raum stand ein alter Kumpel mit einer Waffe auf ein kleines Mädchen gerichtet. Ihre Augen waren voller Angst.

„Waffe runter! Los!", schrie Reid und versuchte ernst zu klingen, damit er seine Nervosität verdrängen konnte. Sofort bekam Reid von Gideon Verstärkung.

„Ich muss es tun!" Mit diesen Worten löste er die Waffe aus. Ein Schuss. Er hatte dem Mädchen eine Kugel in den Kopf gejagt. Auf der Stelle richtete der Täter die Waffe auf sich und drückte ab. Ein dumpfer Aufprall auf den Boden. Reid konnte es nicht glauben. Überall Blut. Er ließ seine Waffe auf den Boden fallen. Er sah verstört auf die Leiche des Mädchens. Wie konnte ein Mann nur so etwas tun?

Ihm wurde schlecht. Er spürte, wie seine Kraft ihn verließ. Seine Knie wurden wackelig und vor seinen Augen wurde alles schwarz. Er klappte zusammen. Dies war wohl das Peinlichste, was einem Special Agent passieren konnte, doch die Bilder von diesem Tag sollten ihn für immer in seinem Kopf bleiben…

Flashback Ende

Angesichts dieses Falles wurde ihm alles zu viel. Auch die Gespräche mit seinen Kollegen konnten ihn nicht umstimmen. Ab diesem tag an, hatte er sich geschworen, nie wieder für´s BAU zu arbeiten.

Bedächtig packte er seine Sachen. Derek Morgan beobachtete die Szene von seinem Platz aus. Ihm fiel es schwer von Reid Abschied zu nehmen. Sie wollten eigentlich alle eine Abschiedsfeier zu planen, doch Reid hatte sie gebeten, keine große Sache aus seinem Abschied zu machen. Dies respektierten sie natürlich.

Allmählich kamen auch die anderen Mitglieder des Teams in den Hauptraum; Gideon, Hotchner, JJ, Elle und sogar Penelope kam endlich mal aus ihrer Computerzentrale.

„So, das wär´s. Ich habe alles!" Er drehte sich zu ihnen um.

Penelope war die erste, die die Initiative ergriff und ihn umarmte. „Mach´s gut, Süßer. Lass mal von dir hören!" Er nickte kurz resigniert. Sie trat zurück und JJ trat hervor. Sie drückte ihn kurz. „Bis bald, Doktor!" Ein Lächeln flog über ihr Gesicht.

Elle tat es ihr gleich und umarmte ihn. „Viel Glück für die Zukunft."

„Danke!", sagte er leise und versuchte seine Trauer zu verbergen.

„Mach´s gut, Reid!" Hotchner beließ es bei einem Händedruck. Er war nicht gerade der Fan von emotionalen Abschieden.

Dann trat Morgan hervor. Dieser umarmte ihn freundschaftlich. „Ciao, Spence!"

Derek Morgan war jemand, der gerne Witze über Reids unglaubliches Wissen machte. Doch Morgan wusste, dass er im Grunde nur Eifersüchtig auf Reid war, denn er selber war in der Schule nie der Hellste.

Am Ende verabschiedete Gideon sich von ihm. Er hatte Reid immer als einen Sohn angesehen, genau wie er Reid immer wie ein guter Vater behandelt hatte. Genau dies merkte man auch in der herzlichen Umarmung. Reid musste sich anstrengen, um dabei keine Träne vergießen zu müssen.

Wie sehr würde Gideon ihn vermissen. Er hatte ihn immer wieder mit seinem enormen Wissen überrascht. Immer wenn es Fragen gab, antwortete er mit einem so klaren Text, als hätte er ihn aus einem Lexikon abgelesen. Das würde im Team sicher fehlen.

„Macht´s gut, Leute!" Er hielt kurz inne. „Wir werden uns sicher irgendwann wieder sehen!" Er nahm seine Kiste mit den Sachen, schaute noch einmal zum Team und schlenderte dann langsam aus dem Gebäude.

Es war sicher nicht der letzte Tag, an dem er sein ehemaliges Team wieder sehen sollte.


	2. Chapter 2 Wiedervereinigung?

Kapitel 2 – Wiedervereinigung

Teil 1

2 Jahre später

Nicht viel hatte sich in den letzten beiden Jahren im Team des BAU getan. Sie hatten einen neuen Statistikspezialisten, doch sie alle wussten schon von Anfang an, dass er Reid niemals ersetzten könnte.

Der Neue hieß Paul Black, war 28 Jahre alt und hatte an einer der besten Kriminalschulen des Landes gelernt.

Sie konnten dank seiner Hilfe schon viele Fälle erfolgreich abschließen, doch das Arbeitsklima war nicht mehr dasselbe, wie vor 2 Jahren.

„Leute, wir müssen los. Der Mörder mit den Gottesnachrichten hat erneut zugeschlagen.", rief Gideon das Team zusammen, während er sich fertig machte.

„Wo hat er dieses Mal zugeschlagen? Und wie viele Tote hat er uns dieses Mal hinterlassen?", fragte Morgan.

„In einem Haus ganz in der nähe. Es gibt einen Toten und einen Schwerverletzten." Es war nie schön für sie alle, zu einem Tatort mit Toten gerufen zu werden, doch das war nun mal ihr Job.

Einige Minuten später bekamen Morgan und Gideon dort an. Es standen schon Polizisten und Krankenwagen bereit, um die nötige Hilfe zu leisten.

Mit langsamen, überlegten Schritten wagten sie sich ins Haus.

„Wie geht´s dem verletzten? Haben wir schon die Identität der beiden Männer?", informierte sich Gideon beim Polizeihauptkommissar.

„Der Tote heißt Tyler Smith. Er war der Besitzer dieser Wohnung, in der er mit seiner Frau, die Gott sei dank gerade nicht zu Hause war, wohnte. Der Verletzte heißt Dr. Spencer Reid und ist der Freund des Toten.", erzählte er.

Gideon wollte seinen Ohren nicht trauen, als er das hörte.

„Moment, sagten sie; Dr. Spencer Reid?", vergewisserte er sich.

„Ja, Sir. Er ist wohl der einzige, der Ihnen bei den Ermittlungen weiter helfen kann. Es handelt sich hier mit höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit um den gleichen Täter, den Sie schon seit längerem vergebens suchen. Jedenfalls handelt er nach demselben Muster, nur, dass er Ihnen heute einen Verletzten da gelassen hat. Hier ist der Zettel. Der dürfte Ihnen bekannt sein!" Er übergab diesen an Gideon.

Der Beamte hatte Recht. Er kannte diesen Spruch und die Schrift schon: "Möget ihr in Frieden ruhen!" Es handelte sich um dasselbe Muster, wie bei den 2 vorherigen Fällen, bei denen jeweils ein Mensch starb. Es gab keine Spuren und auch keinen Zeugen. Reid wäre nun wirklich derjenige, der Licht ins Dunkle bringen könnte.

„Ist alles ok, Sir?" Gideon war in Gedanken. „Sir?"

„Ja, alles klar. Wie geht es dem Verletzten?" Er durfte sich nicht zu sehr von seinen Gefühlen beeinträchtigen lassen.

„Darüber habe ich leider noch keine Informationen bekommen. Es tut mir Leid!"  
"Schon gut, danke!" Der Mann nickte und trat weg.

Gideon sah sich um.

„Es sieht genauso aus, wie beim letzten Mal.", stellte Morgan fest.

„Ja, du hast Recht! Es wurde nichts durchwühlt, keine Einbruchspuren." Er betrachtete alles sehr genau. Morgan merkte aber, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte. Er war nicht hundertprozentig bei der Sache.

„Alles klar?" Morgan legte seine Hand freundschaftlich auf Gideons Schulter.

"Beim Verletzten handelt es sich um Reid!" Morgan schaute ihn geschockt ins Gesicht. Er hatte sich die 2 Jahre gewünscht Reid mal wieder zu sehen, aber nicht unter solchen Umständen. „Wie geht es ihm?", stotterte er.

„Das konnte man mir nicht sagen. Wir müssen zum Krankenhaus. Er ist vielleicht der einzige Zeuge." Gideon hatte genug gesehen. Nun erschien es ihm wichtiger sich über die Gesundheit von Reid zu informieren. „Komm, Morgan, wir fahren!" Sie gingen hinaus und fuhren los.

Während der Fahrt zum Krankenhaus informierten sie die Anderen per Handy über die Situation und über das, was sie am Tatort gesehen hatten. Natürlich reagierten sie alle ähnlich. Sie erinnerten sich noch zu gut an den Tag, an dem Reid das Team verlassen hatte.

„Guten Morgen, ich bin Special Agent Jason Gideon und das ist mein Partner Special Agent Derek Morgan. Wir kommen von der BAU!" Die Frau am Schalter schaute die Beiden an. „Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte sie höflich.

„Vorhin wurde hier ein Mann namens Spencer Reid eingeliefert. Er ist ein wichtiger Zeuge in unserm Fall. Könnten Sie mir bitte sagen, wie es ihm geht?" Die Frau schaute auf einem Zettel. „Ich informiere den leitenden Arzt darüber, dass Sie hier sind. Sie können derweil dort drüben Platz nehmen." Sie zeigte auf eine Stuhlreihe im Gang.

„Ok, Dankeschön!" Die Beiden setzten sich und warteten ungeduldig auf den Arzt. Wie schwer er wohl verletzt war?

Kapitel 2 – Wiedervereinigung?

Teil 2

Nach kurzer Zeit kam ein Arzt zu ihnen.  
"guten Morgen. Ich bin Dr. Mark Donavan. Mir wurde die Leitung des Falls von Mr Reid aufgetragen!", stellte er sich ihnen vor.

„Special Agent Jason Gideon und das ist mein Partner Special Agent Derek Morgan. Wir sind vom BAU. Wie geht es dem Patienten?", fragte er ungeduldig, aber förmlich.

„Er hat eine Schuss wunde, die aber nicht so schlimm ist. Bei ihm sind aber Symptome aufgetreten, die auf eine Vergiftung hindeuten, doch wir können noch nicht genau sagen, um welche Art es sich hier handelt."

„Ist er ansprechbar?", fragte Jason vorsichtig

„Ich denke, er wird gleich wach werden!", antwortete der Arzt.

„Können wir zu ihm?", griff Morgan ein.

„ja, aber bitte setzen sie ihn noch nicht so unter Stress!"  
"Gut, danke!" Morgan war beruhigt.

„Er liegt hier auf der Station in Zimmer 204!" Gideon nickte dankend.

So verließen Beide den Raum und gingen zu red. Zaghaft öffnete Morgan die Tür. Was würde sie erwarten? Würde er immer noch derselbe sein, wie vor 2 Jahren?

Friedlich, schlafend lag Reid auf dem Krankenbett. Morgan war überrascht, da Reid sich äußerlich keineswegs verändert hatte. Es kam Morgan so vor, als ob sie nie diese 2 Jahre voneinander getrennt waren. Sie setzten sich.

„Gideon, glaubst du, es ist Zufall, dass nur er uns in diesem fall weiterhelfen kann?"

„Nein, ich glaube, dass ist sein Schicksal!", antwortete er knapp.

Langsam regte sich Reid und die beiden beobachteten ihn gespannt.

„Reid?" Morgan legte seine Hand auf Reids Schulter.

Schwerfällig öffnete Reid seine Augen und konnte nicht fassen, wen er da sah. „Morgan?" Seine Stimm war schwach. „Gideon? Ist das ein Traum?"

„Nein, Reid!", klärte Morgan ihn auf.

„Ich dachte….ich sei tot. Er hat…auf…mich geschossen…und dann…", sagte er mit zitternder Stimme.

„Ganz ruhig. Kanntest du den Kerl?", wollte Gideon wissen.

„Nein." Er machte eine Pause. „Warum…?"

Doch Gideon ließ ihn nicht ausreden. „Er ist ein Serientäter, der schon 3 Leute auf dem Gewissen hat und er wird weitertöten, wenn du uns nicht helfen kannst, ihn zu identifizieren." Er sah in Reids schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht.

„Damals, als ich ging, hatte ich mir geschworen, nie wieder für den BAU zu arbeiten, doch ich sehe es nun als meine letzte Bestimmung euch dabei zu helfen, soweit es meine Schmerzen zu lassen.", sagte er ganz langsam.

„Danke, Reid." Gideons Handy klingelte. „ich werde nun wieder gehen. Morgan, du weißt, was du zutun hast." Er nickte. „Bis bald!",, verabschiedete sich Gideon schnell.

Morgan schaute wieder zu Reid.

„Schön dich wieder zu sehen, Kumpel!"  
"Es tut mir leid, dass wir uns nicht eher wieder gesehen haben! Soll ich dir jetzt meine Täterbeschreibung geben?"  
Morgan hätte viel lieber noch erfahren wollen, was Reid in der letzten zeit getrieben hatte, aber er musste schließlich seinen Job ausführen.

„Ja, na klar, fang an, aber übernimm dich nicht." Er zückte einen Stift und einen Block für seine Notizen.

„Er war um die 30 Jahre alt, hatte braune kurze Haare, eine Brille und einen Schnäuzer. „ Er hielt inne und kniff seine Augen aufgrund seiner Schmerzen zusammen.

„Alles ok? Soll ich eine Schwester holen?", fragte Morgan ganz besorgt.

„nein, es geht schon!" Er versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen. „Ich weiß noch…", fuhr er fort. „dass er vollkommen blau gekleidet war. Er sagte zu uns so etwas wie: „Gott hat mich beauftragt euch zu töten!"" Er musste an seinen Freund denken. „Was ist mit Tyler?"

Morgan senkte den Kopf. „Es tut mir Leid, Reid."

Reid seufzte und schloss seine Augen ein 2. Mal. „Der Kerl klingelte an der Haustür und mein Freund ließ ihn herein. Wir waren gerade dabei Pläne fürs Wochenende zu schmieden. Er stellte ihn mir vor. Hugh Stevens. Es schein so, als hätten sie sich schon einmal getroffen. Wir tranken ein paar Gläser mit ihm. Doch dann zog er ganz plötzlich eine Waffe und schoss auf mich. Ab da an kann ich mich nur noch daran erinnern, dass mir schwarz vor Augen wurde und unsanft zu Boden sank.", schilderte er.

„Weißt du woher er den Kerl kannte?"

„nein, er sagte nur, sie hätten sich vor ein paar Wochen durch einen Zufall getroffen."

„Ok, sonst noch etwas, an das du dich erinnerst?", erkundigte Morgan sich.

„Nein, das war alles." Er versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch seine Schmerzen waren stechend.

„bleib legen, Spence!", ermahnte er ihn freundlich.

„ich rufe eben Gideon an und sage ihn, was du mir erzählt hast." Er ging aus dem Raum und griff zum Telefon.


End file.
